This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Payment networks are provided for processing transactions to payment accounts. The payment networks may employ different applications, which involve different aspects and/or services of the payment transactions. Apart from the payment networks, applications may also be employed to provide access to the payment networks, or to acquirers and/or issuers associated with the payment networks. Regardless of where the applications are hosted and/or implemented, the applications may permit access to a wide range of data within the payment networks, and the entities associated with the payment networks (e.g., the acquirers, the issuers, etc.), which often includes sensitive and/or confidential information. To ensure the security of the data, the applications generally include one or multiple security measures, as dictated by the payment networks. Applications are then updated intermittently, or regularly, to satisfy and/or conform to the security measures, as also dictated by the payment networks.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.